The Arrival of Nemesis
by Arch-Nemesis
Summary: Prequel to Blood of a God: AU, OOC : A mysterious woman arrives at the request of NeoQueen Serenity. Who is she? Can she be trusted? Enter and find out.


The Arrival of Nemesis  
  
Pairings: Too many to list for this chapter  
  
Rating: PG-13 I think  
  
Category: OOC, AU, Fantasy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon or any other characters that are mentioned. However, Nemesis is mine **this is not a self insert**. Somewhat of a Crossover with Gundam Wing and DragonBall Z.  
  
WARNING: Prequel for Blood of A God  
  
Enjoy!  
  
:: Telepathy ::  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
So here I am back on earth again. I thought back to the last time that I was here. I miss them all Goku, Vegeta, and the others. I remember when Vegeta and Goku died; I thought that I would go insane but that's when Trunks told me that he wanted to leave with me. That was fine.  
  
I knew he had a crush on me for as long as I can remember, even though I am technically his stepmother. I left him, the twins, and the girls back on Amazonia. I don't think that they are needed just yet. First, I need to talk with Serena and Darien.  
  
I arrived at the Crystal Palace relatively late in the afternoon. The surrounding area looks like shit compared to the palace grounds. /War?/ I sensed it. I felt the dead, the injured, the hopelessness of sorrow. War is never pretty. I had Pegasus drop me off close the palace.  
  
Pegasus is orbiting around the Earth. Her stealth systems are unmatched. If we ever got detected then we deserved to get caught. I had her designed after a cartoon I saw centuries ago called RoboTech. She's much smaller and easily maneuverable. Yeah, I did say centuries. The year now is After Colony 195. It's the 31st century and I still look the same as I did back in 1995. I was twenty-five.  
  
I still am. I'm well over a thousand years old. I became immortal after I received the 'purity chalice' from Sailor Moon. This just another life for me reborn countless of times searching for my charges. As I walked toward the palace I noticed the array of colors surrounding it.  
  
/Shields/ the Scouts must be working over time to keep them going, and that's when the royal guards spotted me.  
  
"Halt!"  
  
/Shit! I'm not even here for ten minutes and I get caught/  
  
"What are you doing here?" one of them asked.  
  
/Handsome. He's twenty-something. My age, haheh/  
  
"She's a spy! Sent by Oz" another one chorused.  
  
/Oz!? Well, who the hell are those people?/  
  
"Man, look how she's dressed? Do you think that Oz would send someone, let alone a woman, dressed like that!" another guard added, trying to make a joke.  
  
/Hey! Watch what you say about my armor. or lack there of/  
  
At that point I knew I should summon the queen and king, but I decided to have fun first. They would understand. Well, the queen and king would but not the guards. Did I mention that there are four of them including the captain?  
  
"I'm here by order of their Majesties."  
  
"No one, and I mean no one sees them without us knowing about it" that remark came from the guard with short brown hair and red flowing cape. Humph, second in command. Now that I think about it, they all had on capes, clasped at the shoulders, varied in colors and Grey dress suites, not what you would call your typical military dress. Something is familiar about them. I could just read their mind to find out but where's the fun in that.  
  
Oh, I forgot to mention I'm telepathic one of many skills that I acquired through my countless lives.  
  
"I'm sorry did I just miss something?"  
  
This time it was the captain who spoke, "We are in the middle of a war. Do you honestly think that we would just let any one through the palace doors?"  
  
He had a strange aura about him. It didn't help that he had hair as long as mine. It was the color that I found fascinating. It was silver as well as his eyes. The word was out of my mouth before I knew it, "Malachite". They all just stared at me like I spouted a second head. He knew who I was once he got a real good look at me.  
  
"Nem. Nemesis?"  
  
"Okay, Mal what the Hell is going-on?" the SIC spoke again.  
  
/Jedite. Too bad my memory is coming back. I wanted a good kick-ass fight. If he's Jed, then the others were Ned and Zoe/  
  
"They don't remember you Nemesis." I was shocked beyond repair. How could they not know me? I was the one who. . .then it occurred to me that Serenity must have had something to do with that.  
  
"Then why do you remember?" It was more out of curiosity than anything.  
  
"Serena didn't want us to be sad after you left the first time, after you helped us regain our memories and souls. However, she knew that she would need you again some day to help.  
  
"She made a wish and made sure that I was the only one with the knowledge of you. They will remember. I know that Queen Serenity has summoned you. Come."  
  
That was a little hard. Serena wiped out all traces of me. If Mal is the only guard that knows about me than the Scouts must know as well. We walked through the palace, turning here and there. A person could get lost if they're not careful. That's when I stopped. Ned and Zoe' thoughts hit me like a hammer. I almost fell to the floor; luckily Mal was there to catch me. The only one who didn't think anything about me was Jed. Something was bothering him, and I would figure that out later.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing" I lied but he knew better. He pulled me aside out of the others earshot.  
  
"Okay Sis spill it," His anger rose a little. I sensed it.  
  
I remained silent.  
  
"Whatever it is I'm sure I/we can help." Good ol' Mal trying to be the gallant knight.  
  
"It's Ned and Zoe"  
  
He stared at me speechless.  
  
"They are wondering why you are so trusting towards me and you haven't said a word to them. They're pissed"  
  
Again he remained quite.  
  
"They're screaming their thoughts and it's giving me a migraine."  
  
"Sorry. I forgot that you're telepathic."  
  
"Please Mal debrief ASAP." I knew by his look that he was going to do it right then and there. He turned heels on them. All stood at attention.  
  
"Follow me" Mal led us to the nearest conference room. This was going to be a no holds bar debriefing. I turned off all my senses. I didn't want to feel their anger just yet. I learned how to control the on/off switch a long time ago. If I didn't I probably would be dead from all the emotions running rampant. Oops, I forgot, I'm immortal. Forget dead, instead I would be in a padded room somewhere with no key.  
  
Malachite got the ball rolling, "Nelphlite and Zoicite do you have a problem with me."  
  
/Ouch! Direct and to the point/ But I remained quiet.  
  
"No sir," was their combined response. Mal looked at me.  
  
::Sorry Mal you are on your own::  
  
:Sis do not do this to me. You brought this to my attention and now we are going to fix it:  
  
::Okay:: I just love telepathy. You can have a conversation going and no one will be the wiser.  
  
Finally, I stood and walked over to where Malachite was standing. He decided that I should be the bearer of bad news when it came to my 'special abilities'.  
  
"Gentleman" as I began Zoe hit me again with another mind shattering thought.  
  
/I can't believe that Malachite is letting THIS woman dictate to us! What a bunch of bullshit/ and this is usually the time I let them know. Like this "You know Zoicite---" and looked him dead in the eyes.  
  
"If you feel that being dictated to by a woman is bullshit then you should come right out and say it. Don't keep it bottled up inside."  
  
Every one stared at him. Zoe looked like he was going to faint. He must have turned at least three different shades of red but reality hit him.  
  
"I. . .Never. . " /She must have read. . ./  
  
I cut him off "Your mind" That really got his attention.  
  
Malachite stood at the back of the room. His white glove hand covered his mouth to stifle HIS giggles. He couldn't believe I just did that but hey I'm only here until tomorrow so I might as well let them know that I can read into their heads.  
  
"What are you saying?" that came from Ned.  
  
"She is saying that every single thought that goes on in your head.She hears it" Malachite finally spoke after getting himself back together.  
  
"But. . .That's---that's impossible" Ned again. He looked liked Zoe did about ten minutes ago. I turned on all my senses including my empathic abilities.  
  
/Shit! Every one is stressed out/  
  
"They're pregnant" They all looked at me again including Mal. Oops, he didn't know, but the others did and Mina for whatever reason didn't want him to know.  
  
"Yes. Yes they are" Jed finally spoke.  
  
/Bingo! He was worried about the girls trying to keep the shield going that they might lose the babies/  
  
"Don't worry guys. They will be fine. Now back to business. I don't care if you don't like me right at this moment but the queen and king have summoned me here for a very good reason.  
  
"I won't take any shit from either of you, and if you have something to say, say it. I have a very acute extrasensory perception" again they looked at me like I had a second head.  
  
"Meaning that I can hear, see, smell, and taste a hundred times better than any other person" I left out touch. I usually reserve that for when I'm having really good sex and they didn't need to know that about me.  
  
"Now if we are past the unpleasantness I would like to see Serenity and Endyimon."  
  
We all filed out of the room except for Mal. He held me back.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know that Mina didn't tell you" There's that worried look in his eyes that the others had.  
  
Look Serenity knows and she would not endanger any of them if she feels that they can not handle the job."  
  
"Sis" He started almost a whisper. "Sis, we already lost two."  
  
Now it was my turn to be speechless. "Shit!"  
  
"I don't think our marriage is going to survive if we lose this one"  
  
/That's why she didn't tell him/  
  
Again I said, "Don't worry Mal everything will be just fine" With that said, on to the queen and king. I must have arrived at the right time. The Scouts were taking a break from enforcing the palace shields.  
  
All of them looked wonderful. I stood by the window of the dining room. I had my back to them just letting the casual conversations drift though me.  
  
That's one thing about being a telepath, you never have to worry about missing anything when you're in a room full of people. Queen Serenity and King Endyimon sat at one end of the table; not your typical royal couple. They hated sitting at opposite ends of each other. Serenity sat the head and Endyimon sat on her right. At that moment he decided to livin' things up a bit, and I knew it would include me.  
  
::What's wrong Nemesis? You look sad::  
  
::I'm bored Your Majesty:: He hates it when I pull titles into our talks. Oh, yeah, Endyimon and I are mind linked. Serenity however, has safeguards. No matter what the telepathic level no one can penetrate her barrier. She is genetically made that way. Why? So no one can find where she has hidden the Silver Imperial Crystal. The source of her powers and life force.  
  
::Damn you Nemesis! How many times have I told you-::  
  
::Calm down Darien before you give yourself a heart attack:: With them it's about family and friends.  
  
They never let me call them Serenity or Endyimon or Your Majesty. That's their formal names, and it's the same with the Scouts and the Guards. Only in the presents of diplomats and political leaders do I use the formal. I know he's planning something. Again what's the fun in reading his mind when I can be surprised. He stood to address every one.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. I think that we all have had a rather stressful day and I think that we should relax and enjoy a 'Challenge Match'." I knew it. He wants me to fight the boys. Four against one. Well that's hardly worth my time, but who knows, maybe I'll break a sweat this time. Serena comes to stand by me and gives me a hug.  
  
"Welcome back, my sister"  
  
"Serena what's going on?" I knew she wanted to tell me later but I won't let her.  
  
"It started some time ago right after we were married. A military origination called Oz is trying to take over the world and the space colonies. So in order for them to do that they must first eliminate the queen and king of the Earth and Moon. Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina have been working round the clock with very little rest and I'm afraid that they won't last too much longer.  
  
This is why I summoned you. Our neighboring ally is the Sanc Kingdom. Oz is trying to over throw Princess Relena Peacecraft. If they go down we don't stand a chance. The military leader is a man named Trieze Khushrenada. He's very dangerous. He has spies everywhere. One even got into the palace and tried to kill me but luckily Darien was there to stop him.  
  
His right hand man is a gentleman name Zechs Marquise, another dangerous man. He is also known as the Lightening Count for his fierce fighting tactics and piloting skills. Zechs is somehow related to the Peacecraft family, but I'm not sure how."  
  
I sensed her pain and worry. As an ally to the Earth and Moon Kingdom it's my duty to help. No matter what the danger. Hell, danger is my middle name. Serena continued to brief me with all the details about the Sanc Kingdom and Trieze. The new type of military weapons called Mobil Suites. Five in particular caught my attention.  
  
"For some reason they're staying there. I don't know why and Relena never told me. Frankly, I'm glad. Oz has been trying to get them out of the way with little success. Plus they have been protecting the area over there."  
  
She paused briefly and went back to looking out the window again. The Fates have told me about five young men but they didn't go into great detail; I have one of the scrolls about them. Maybe I'll get around to reading it but now I know what my mission is:  
  
Protect the Sanc Kingdom and keep those five young men alive. I already let Serena know that I would leave after first light. No, correction, after I have a shower, some rest, and something to eat.  
  
Everyone was waiting for us in the indoor arena. The Challenge match. I haven't participated in one in centuries. I stayed behind. I knew that Darien wanted my 'official' entrance to be grand. I decided to come in aerial style. I never really thought of my wings as something spectacular.  
  
Each wing has a span of ten feet. Pure white except for my ensigna on the back of my right wing. The design is more like a tattoo like the one on my upper right arm. My twin fighting Sais crossed over each other with a snake intertwined through them in gold, grey, black, and red feathers.  
  
How did I get the wings? I merged with Hermes the messenger for the gods. I am the 'The Messenger' of justice and destruction. I told Darien a long time ago to just use my shortened title. It's better that way. Not everyone needs to know that I have a blood filled past. I hear Darien's thoughts again as he introduces me.  
  
"As you know we do this sport for fun. Please guys don't take it personal."  
  
"What is that suppose mean Dare." Zoe inquired.  
  
"Because the person you will be against is very skilled."  
  
/I'm very skilled. Good thing I didn't tell them that I'm also telekinetic. Now my day is starting to look better/  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! May I present the challenger of this evenings 'Challenge Match' Her Majesty, Queen Nemesis of Amazonia." I could have laughed, if it was someone else doing the announcement, but I didn't. I waited and sensed the disbelief that I was actually royalty, let alone a queen.  
  
::Sis! What the Hell are you waiting for?! Christmas?!::  
  
::Coming Your Majesty:: I took a running leap off the tower of the arena. All eyes on me.  
  
"What the hell!" Jed said with shock. The others just looked on in awe. As I descended toward the ground I let my wings sprout forth from my shoulder blades, loose feathers swayed in the wind. I barely touched the ground when I folded my wings back and bowed slightly.  
  
I landed in the middle of the Royal Guards, and unsheathed my sword, "Gentlemen prepare to get your assess kicked."  
  
I knew I would be in a fight for my life. All of them possess magical powers similar to their wives'. Zoicite, fourth in command, controlled the element of water. Nephylite, third in command, controlled the force of electricity. Jedite, second in command controlled the element of fire.  
  
Malachite, first in command, controlled a little bit of everything. They were all dangerous, especially when they combined powers. When I beat them the first time 'round I took them one on one, and I left Mal last, and this time that is not an option. Malachite is the strongest of the four now; I would need to take him out first.  
  
"Your Majesty! You surely-" Ned was about to protest.  
  
::Don't fight it. I will defeat you all!:: What I said must have plucked a nerve with Ned. He turns around and starts charging me. Clash! Clash! Went our swords. I barely had time to recede my wings.  
  
"Cosmic---Wave Force" Zoe shouted. Water sprouted forth from his hands and the area around him. He aimed the attack at me while I was still engaged with Ned.  
  
Then I heard another shout, this time it's from Jed, "Cosmic---Fire Force".  
  
/Shit! A group attack!/  
  
"Cosmic---Elemental Force" Malachite's attack. His is the combining power of all four and that only left Ned; who disengaged our duel, leaving me in the middle of the awesome attack.  
  
Then I heard the final attack, "Cosmic---Electrical Force."  
  
Ned had his hands outstretched in front of him, I saw bolts of electricity ignite from them and from the ground. All stood at four corners of an invisible square in the middle of the arena with me.  
  
"Well, Nemesis? It seems to us that we have the upper hand." Ned said evenly.  
  
I turned slightly and gave him a wink, "You under estimate your opponent too early on in the game." Jed continued with the taunt, "I thought that we were going to have a 'real' challenge. You seem to be all talk Sis."  
  
They pushed out their hands sending the magical energy waves toward me and that's when everything started to go black.  
  
~*~*~ Author's POV ~*~*~  
  
The royal court looked on in wonderment as the guards delivered what seems to be the end of the match. However, the lights in the arena started blowing out in various spots from the force of the powerful attack, making it difficult to view the fight. The royal guards ended the assault; all of them were a little winded but no worst for wear. The choking dust began to settle around the area were Nemesis once stood. A charred spot was all that remained.  
  
"Oh, my god Darien. T-they didn't.they didn't kill her?" Serena's voice was barely above a whisper as she squeezed tightly on his arm. Darien didn't answer. They keep their eyes locked toward the arena. The guards noticed loose feathers swaying toward the ground.  
  
Mal looked up. "Oh, shit guys!"  
  
The other three men cast their gazes up to the source of Malachite's worried face. There, in mid-air Nemesis flapped her wings. She landed on the ground in the same manner when she had first entered the arena. She lands close to her target, and this time she recedes her wings into her back.  
  
Everyone was stunned that she came out of the guards attacks unsheathed but some time during the confusion she lost her sword, but that wasn't going to stop her. Running with the quickness of a lion she grounded out a left punch to Mal's jaw then a right to his stomach.  
  
Not waiting for him to recover she did a climbing three-step kick up his torso while back flipping to land directly in front of him again. The other three guards regained their senses and started toward her but they were still too far a way to do any real damage to her. With their powers spent, they needed to fight hand to hand.  
  
Nemesis turned slightly, flexing both of her arms in a snake-like stance alternating each arm, striking pressure points along Malachite's body rendering the lead guard immobile. The final blow was dealt when Nemesis grabbed hold of Mal's hand turning him around and gently squeezed the base of his neck.  
  
He didn't know what hit him. All at once the lovely Amazon came rushing toward him and he didn't have time to react, let alone defend himself, then before he knew what was happening his world went completely black.  
  
The remaining guards where at Nemesis' back soon after Malachite fell. Not giving into the thrill of taunting, Nemesis went straight into the fight. Turning to face the guards, Nemesis grabbed the short stick that was holstered on her hip.  
  
"If you think that you're going to beat us with that think than you're more desperate than we thought" Ned taunted trying to unnerve his skillful opponent.  
  
Not giving into the urge Nemesis held up the stick. A slight click could be heard. The piece that she held was no longer short. The 'stick' extended to a length of twelve feet. Nemesis twirled the staff over her head then came about and swung it low at the heels of her opponents. She had the upper hand with a long reach with the staff. She struck blow after blow.  
  
Ned was giving her the hardest fight, as quick as Nemesis swung the staff to strike he countered the blow. Jed and Zoe had the wind knock out of them. Trying to catch their breath Zoe watched the fight. Nemesis fighting style seemed so familiar to him, yet he could not place where or when they had fought. His head begun to hurt as a memory rose to the surface.  
  
****Y2K07***  
  
Standing on the open sidewalk two figures approached the high rise apartment building in the distance.  
  
"Come-on Zoe, if you keep Amy waiting, she's going to think that you stood her up." The woman said.  
  
"Alright! I don't even know why I'm doing this" Zoe replied softly.  
  
"Because you lost that bet, and that I know you two belong together." She answered.  
  
"You're not just saying that, right?" Zoe asked.  
  
"Sailor Moon and the Scouts has helped me bring all of you back from the Hell that Beryl has kept you imprisoned. Zoicite, I just want you and the guys to be happy."  
  
The tall woman turned and faced Zoicite. She toyed with the buttons on his grey suit and fiddled with the clasp of his flowing ocean blue cape. The woman might have looked like a wife or a lover to the strangers that pass by them however; upon closer inspection it is not so. Zoicite closed the gap between them, embracing the dark hair beauty in a fierce hug he whispered, "Thank you for every thing, Nemesis."  
  
***Present day***  
  
Every thing came flooding back into Zoe' mind. The fight with Sailor Moon and the Scouts, the fight with Darien, and the fight with the Amazon. Glimpses of his past flashed forward through his mind of all the things that he had done and the ritual that was performed by the warrior queen that cleansed his soul and united him with his beloved Amy.  
  
So many memories and so much time that had went by and he didn't say thank you. Zoe dropped to his knees grabbing his head.  
  
"Zoe! What's wrong? Are you all right?" Jed asked in an urgent voice.  
  
"Yes. I am fine." He told his long time friend. Slowly he stood musing to himself /I remember you Sis. I remember/  
  
The fight raged on between Nephylite and Nemesis. His lucky break came when he kicked the staff out of her hand. Ned came at Nemesis with a right punch but she blocked it. She grabbed hold of his right arm and flipped him onto his back still holding on to him; Nemesis dealt a hard right blow to his face.  
  
Ned swung his leg into the air delivering a kick to her head. Not at all surprised by the move Nemesis drove to ground, both crouched and turned facing each other once more. The charged each other; Nemesis slid to the ground knocking Ned off balance.  
  
She quickly recovered herself and turned back to Ned. He was panting hard as he turned over on his stomach to get up she bent over him. Ned gazed up at her while she slipped her hand behind his neck.  
  
"You're more trouble than I thought" She told him before she squeeze his pressure point to render him unconscious.  
  
***Y2K07***  
  
A couple stood on a balcony. The wind blew lightly; the stars and the moon shone bright in the dark cover of night. The gentleman wrapped his emerald green cape around the young woman. Caressing her back while bending to capture her lips in a tender kiss. They heard the comments from their friends inside the spacious apartment.  
  
"Come on you two knock it off!" A girl with raven hair yelled.  
  
"You guys have the rest of the night to do that!" Another girl said with long flowing blonde hair.  
  
Ignoring the jokes, the couple turned their attention back to each other.  
  
"I thought that you had found other." The gentleman confessed.  
  
"No. I always knew somehow that there was someone already waiting for me" She answered.  
  
The sliding screen door opened. They were interrupted again. "Ahem. Sorry, Lita but could I have a word with Ned please, if you don't mind."  
  
They remained quiet until Lita left them alone on the balcony. Ned was the first to break the silence.  
  
"You know, we probably would still be fighting each other, if Sailor Moon didn't break the crystal when she did." "You're more trouble than I thought, but I'm that it turned out for the best." The woman answered.  
  
Ned gathered his courage and swept the blazing bronze beauty into his arms and slowly tiling his head where his lips barely touched her ear he gently says, "You and the Sailor Scouts have freed my soul. For that I will be eternally grateful. Thank you, Sis."  
  
***Present day***  
  
Before Nemesis could deliver the coup de grace, Ned reached up and stroked the side of her face.  
  
"Thank you, Sis."  
  
No words could have described how Nemesis felt at that moment. Tears began to free-fall as she coupled her hand over his. "You remembered?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She lifted him into her arms and began to cry silently, and in return Ned held onto her, his memories of them surged through his mind. His past transgressions, the purification of his soul and the long awaited union with his true love, Lita. With this as his last thought he fell limp in Nemesis arms.  
  
Nemesis placed Ned back on the ground and slowly rose to face Jed, the last General standing. Not mincing words with him Nemesis did something that she'd been holding back. The staff that Ned kicked out of her hands lay on the ground a few feet away. She out stretched her hand to retrieve the weapon.  
  
Jed spoke, "I don't know how you did that, but this fight ends with me."  
  
She gave him a smirk as an unseen wind blew around her. "I'm not giving up Jedite. I will continue until I've beating all of you."  
  
A bolt of lightening ignited the arena, and time seemed to have stopped for Jed, as a memory from days long past, rushed forward.  
  
***Y2K07***  
  
Dangling over a darken abyss, thunder and lightening raged in the sky, a man struggled to hold onto the hand that held him from falling to his death.  
  
"Just let me go!"  
  
"No! I'm not giving up Jedite!" The woman yelled as the heat from the roaring fire rose around her.  
  
"Let go of me dammit!"  
  
"No! You're taking the easy way out Jed. I don't want your death on my hands knowing that I could have saved you!"  
  
"I'm tired of this meaningless existence. Why should I go on?" Jedite said as he looked into watery silver-blue eyes.  
  
"Because Raye has been waiting for you for over a thousand years to be loved by you once again. Please Jed, don't make her wait another life time for that to happen. She deserves happiness. Both of you do."  
  
Jedite contemplated what was just said to him. "Alright."  
  
With a fierce tug she pulled, but before she could get Jed to the safety of solid ground, the ledge that he had been standing on gave way.  
  
"NOOOOO!" Not giving her life a second thought she jumped off the cliff diving for the General.  
  
Moments after her dive she spotted him. Out stretching their hand toward each other their fingers briefly touched. Attempting again, this time making contact. She embraced him with all of her strength then in a flash, blinding white angelic wings sprouted forth from her back.  
  
She flew back to the top of the opening the chasm touching the ground as Jedite held onto her. "I never knew how much I would miss Raye until I started to fall."  
  
"Like I said before, I'm never giving up Jedite. Even if that means that I would have died with you."  
  
"Friends forever, right?" Jedite replied as tears of joy spilled quietly down his face. "Thank you, Nem. Thank you."  
  
***Present day***  
  
The memory sped through Jedite's mind making him relive all of the evils he committed while under Queen Beryl's control. A restless soul, a longing heart, and centuries of tired of being alone. The woman who stood in front of him was the same woman who made him realize that his life did have meaning.  
  
His life did have a purpose, and his life could be filled with love again with the fiery priestess Raye. Upon this revelation he dropped to his knees as Nemesis looked on.  
  
She lowered her staff and faced the royal court. "Your Majesties, the Challenge Match is over." Nemesis declared walking off the field and into the palace.  
  
***Some time later during dinner***  
  
"Jed are you feeling aright? You look a little pale," His wife asked.  
  
"Yes, my dear Raye. I am feeling well thank you." Turning his attention to the short blue haired princess Jed asked, "Amy. How is Mal and Ned doing?"  
  
"Well, Nemesis told me that the after effects of the pressure point technique that she used will have them sleeping for awhile."  
  
"Which reminds me. What happened out there?" Serena inquired. "You all seemed to have frozen-up at one point."  
  
The chatter around the table died down. "Our memories our memories came back. Certain things and actions jarred our memories to surface about what happened with you and Nemesis, before she left." Jed quietly answered.  
  
One by one their eyes drifted toward the lone figure that stood next to the window.  
  
"For a moment I thought that none of you would remember who I was. The hurt continued to squeeze my heart as if I was taking on all of your demons again. I'm happy that your memories cam back." Nemesis spoke in her calm and sensual voice.  
  
She turned to face all of her friends and walked-up to the queen and king. She knelt down on one knee. "Queen Serenity and King Endyimon. I, Queen Nemesis ruler of Amazonia, will conquer your enemies and protects those you hove. My mission now is to protect your closest ally the Sanc Kingdom. Please continue to lead a safe and happy life."  
  
She rose and addressed the rest of the royal court. "My travels and rebirths have brought me back to all of you. I learned that love and friendship is the strongest against evil. Never lose sight of that and remember that I love you all."  
  
Serena turned into Darien's shoulder crying softly as Nemesis headed toward the doors.  
  
"No! Nemesis you can't leave." Raye shouted.  
  
"Let her go love. She has to go." Jed countered holding on to her.  
  
"Why? I don't understand." Raye said trying to keep her tears at bay.  
  
"Because, the future of our unborn child depends on her." That was all that he said as they heard the dining room's heavy double doors closing softly.  
  
~TCB~  
  
A/N: Do you wanna know what happens next? Find out when Nemesis travels to the Sanc Kingdom and meet up with five extraordinary young men. Legends come true when they realize that they have the Blood of a God.  
  
Tell me your thoughts and any comments that you might have ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


End file.
